


Kira (Killer)

by cherrylng



Category: BREAKERZ, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Daigo you really suck at being the bad guy, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihide thinks that Daigo sucks as a killer in the drama LADY ~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~, so Daigo challenges on the guitarist on how he's going to be a better killer than Daigo. Akihide is no fool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira (Killer)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May. 16th, 2011

"That's it?" Akihide commented blankly after watching the drama. Daigo looks at Akihide in surprise. He doesn't like it?  
  
"What do you mean 'that's it?' I appeared at the pilot episode! So that makes me important for the starting line of the story!" Daigo whined. Akihide wasn't impressed.  
  
"So you kidnap abused 7 to 9 year olds, kill their parents slowly or fast, you eat paper, got some memory problems, and then get yourself killed by a sniper. Oh, and you suck at evil laughing," Akihide pointed out. It wasn't really something, but then again, Daigo starring as a serial killer is something the singer took the chance. "You're not Gackt, Daigo."  
  
"What makes Gackt-kun so much better than I am?" Daigo pouted.   
  
"Let's see now: Gackt naturally scares people, has an ego, makes himself LOOK like a psychotic killer and cannibal," Akihide counted with his fingers, making Daigo just smaller than that ego-centric man.  
  
"If he's so good, you could've chosen him over me instead," Daigo turned away from Akihide, changing the channels to distract himself from his unfair lover. Akihide sighed, and wrapped his arms around the singer.  
  
"I would rather choose a victim like you over a maniac any day," the guitarist kisses Daigo's neck several times, trying to soften Daigo's stance. Then Daigo had an idea.  
  
"So if I'm your victim, how would you kill me?" Daigo asked.  
  
"What?" Akihide looked at the singer, confused.  
  
"I said if you want to be the killer, how are you going to kill me then?" Daigo smirked, challenging the guitarist. Ha! Take that, you bastard, Daigo thought. But Akihide wasn't to be fooled.  
  
"Well then," Akihide slowly slides his hands upwards, the corner of his lips turning upwards. "First, I'll seduce him to turn his guard down." Daigo shivered at how Akihide touches him. Oh, his first step works so well. Then he felt Akihide nibbling his earlobe.  
  
"Then, I'll bring him to his room, where I'll give him the most pleasurable experience of his life," Akihide whispered, sending chills down the singer's spine. Daigo moaned. Akihide knows his moves.  
  
"And then...?" Daigo curiously asked.  
  
"And then?" Akihide smirked. "He'll be in Heaven and Hell when I enter him."  
  
So sex and then kill? Hmm, interesting choice of a killing method Akihide chose. But the guitarist wasn't finished.  
  
"And I'll kill him again and again and again." Daigo blinked. Wait-- what?  
  
"Again and again?" Daigo asked. And that's when Akihide laughed.  
  
"Didn't I kill you over and over through orgasm after orgasm? It sure always brings you over the brink."  
  
WHACK!  
  
Daigo tossed a cushion at the guitarist's face, dusting his hands while looking annoyed.  
  
"So that's your killing method? That's so not killing you idiot..." Daigo pouted. Akihide just chuckled, he just outsmarted Daigo. At least one thing is for sure, he only took away Daigo's, not anyone else’s.  
  
  
END


End file.
